Connected
by ideomania
Summary: Invisible ties run from one to the next... When someone gets hurt sometimes you just have to wait it out. Set during 2.04. Starts off angsty.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry, I had to take it down and repost because stupidly I forgot the starty/disclaimer/explainy part - sigh.

I finally finished it, so this is possibly my last Merlin fic for a while.

I don't own Merlin or a pigeon. In fact, I'm not really a bird person.

**Set: **During 2.04 - I HAD to fix the part where Merlin failed to live up to my expectations (as a sweet and sensitive guy) and didn't hug Gwen when she started crying. Instead he ran for the hills - typical guy.

* * *

Gwen's face fell.

Gone. He couldn't be gone.

She felt warm tears start to track down her face. A hard lump in her throat.

All for nothing.

Her feelings ignored again.

How easy it was for him to walk away.

She tried to remember the last thing he'd said, and couldn't.

She remembered very clearly the last thing Arthur had said.

Too clearly.

It was too much.

Her bottom lip trembled.

Merlin stepped forward, wrapping his arms tight around her. Gwen let out a sob and allowed herself to take the comfort.

She clutched tightly at his tunic, her cheek pressed to his shoulder – hiding from the world in his embrace.

Was it all for show? _For whose benefit_?

A game? _Who had won_?

She'd lost. She knew that much.

Her jaw tightened, not even worthy of a goodbye.

Not

worth

saving.

* * *

The first couple of chapters are short so I'm going to cram a few up at once.

This was a bit of a different writing style then the others...and a bit more serious. I was listening to Imogen Heap.


	2. Comfort

I still cannot believe he didn't hug her. It just doesn't make any sense.

* * *

Gwen drew back from Merlin; he looked worriedly into her eyes.

Her deep brown eyes looked unflinchingly back into his and something flashed in them – determination?

Gwen brought up a hand and wiped away her tears.

She managed a small smile for him, "Thank you." She said softly.

Merlin shrugged, "If it makes you feel any better - _I_ came to save you and I'm _not_ going anywhere."

Gwen bit her lip, "Thank you, Merlin."

She sighed. "That does make me feel a _little_ better."

"Least it doesn't make you feel _worse_." He said, linking his arm with hers.

"Arthur says I'm useless and for a while there you were definitely make me feel it."

Gwen narrowed her eyes. "Well, you can't believe everything Arthur says." She reminded him, letting him lead her away from the camp and back to the horses.

"Neither can you." Merlin murmured softly, studiously avoiding her gaze.

* * *

I figured since he was giving her a hug I should also have him say something comforting...which also would have been nice. Are you listening Merlin writers? No more Crying!Gwen, okay?


	3. Watching

I've read a lot of fics from Gwen's point of view where Arthur pretends she doesn't exist and she's hurt and struggling with the sudden changes in their dynamic - so I thought I'd experiment the other way round. Go Strong!Gwen !!

* * *

Gwen her arms full of linen walked swiftly down the hall, her eyes never straying to Arthur as she passed.

Arthur stopped and looked over his shoulder.

She hadn't hesitated.

He had at last succeeded in making himself invisible.

Unnoticed.

Was this what she felt like?

* * *

His eyes followed her as she walked towards him, unknowingly.

He stood between her and Morgana's chambers.

Her eyes were low.

She looked relaxed – the picture of unassuming.

He had nothing to offer, he needed to remember that – though it was a million times harder when she was so close.

In reach.

In sight.

Always in his mind, effortlessly teaching him who he was.

What things _should_ mean.

She steered him towards a destiny he couldn't understand.

She listened and _heard_ him.

He couldn't bear to watch her look through him, when once she had looked into him.

Gwen glanced up thinking she'd heard fading footsteps.

* * *

I love the symbolism of him walking away before she can see him. Don't worry it gets lighter...somewhere along the way :)


	4. Waiting

Here we go, something slightly longer.

Picture if you will time's passed, nothing seemingly changing between them - no quick fix. No Lancelot (have you noticed I never have her say his name...I haven't figured out whether that's her or me, yet).

Now this takes place with one of those gloriously rich picturesque backgrounds like the one Arthur and Merlin were at with the river or the shot with Merlin sleeping under the tree.

They're outdoors, its a bit romantic and they're alone.

* * *

Arthur slumped to the ground and Gwen's breath caught.

She wanted to run but her feet wouldn't move.

There was only one direction they wanted to go.

His eyes caught hers and her heart stopped.

She was at his side before she noticed she was moving, tearing at her skirt for something to stop the bleeding.

Desperately watching as he breathed in and out.

Arthur clutched her hands in his as she kept pressure on his wounds.

"Guinevere." He breathed.

She sighed, releasing all of it – everything that had wound so tightly inside her she had thought she was suffocating.

A tear slipped down her cheek and landed on his.

She lay her head on his chest, tears soaking into his tunic.

Arthur raised a hand and stroked her hair, a smile spreading on his face despite everything.

He chuckled and Gwen lifted her head.

"All it took was a week."

He breathed deeply, "A week." He repeated in awe.

He pulled her hand from his wound and brought it to his cheek.

Gwen brushed Arthur's hair back from his face.

Her thumb running over angry red scratches, Arthur closed his eyes with a sigh.

"It may have just been a week to you." She accused "But it felt so much longer."

"But you're here." He grinned. "I waited."

Gwen laughed and shrugged off her cloak, wrapping him in it.

"I'm the last person you should have been waiting for."

Arthur shook his head, "No, you're the _first_."

He closed his eyes. "I wished _for you_."

Gwen turned her attention to their surroundings; she could see nothing but the trees – no landmarks.

She'd been drawn here, stumbling through the dark, no idea where she was heading – she should have guessed.

"Perhaps you should wish us to be found. It appears _I am as lost as you_." She said apologetically.

"It doesn't matter." He murmured, fixing her with his blue gaze.

"That's not what you'll be saying when the sun sets."

"I'll keep you warm." He assured her.

Gwen let him tug her close, resting her head on his chest – while Arthur's arms wrapped around her.

"I don't want to hurt you." She whispered, cautious of his wounds.

"Then don't." He replied simply.

* * *

Ooh double meanings. I

t's alright as well if you don't review every one of the first 4 chapters - they're short so what would you say anyway?


	5. Listening

This is more of a real chapter.

How's it going so far? I'm afraid it's a bit hard to tell from this angle.

I don't own Merlin, but I do love pretending I do.

I spent alot of time with Imogen Heap's 'Wait it out' on repeat on my ipod - it's all dreamy and hopeful. Give it a listen while you read (ps. That's not mandatory just a suggestion).

Um, and tell me if I start regurgitating stuff from my other fics - ie. I realised this was a little like my Freaks and Geeks one with the whole waking up thing. If I start repeating myself - tell me.

* * *

_"I don't want to hurt you." She whispered, cautious of his wounds._

_"Then don't." He replied simply._

* * *

Gwen sighed, her eyes fluttering open as her consciousness returned.

She listened; a steady beat pulsed beneath her ear.

She smiled feeling Arthur's chest rise and fall.

His arms were still holding her close – like he feared she would disappear at any moment.

She pulled back, trying to free herself.

Arthur grunted and tightened his grip on her.

Bracing herself against his chest she sat up as far as his arms would allow.

She was struck by how calm he looked – how content.

His eyebrow twitched and Gwen narrowed her eyes.

"I know you're awake."

Arthur's lip twitched.

She rolled her eyes and lay back down. "We need to get you home, you're injured." Gwen reminded gently. "And your father…" she sighed. "He's beside himself, he won't let anyone stop searching – but he thinks you're dead."

"Then we _go_. _Leave_ – no-one will look for us."

Gwen pulled back and this time he let her go, holding her hand as she settled beside him.

"_Running away_ won't solve anything."

His eyes opened and he stared at her, "We could get married."

Gwen laughed causing Arthur to grin.

"You find my proposal amusing?"

She squeezed his hand, smiling at him warmly. "This is not how I imagined it."

Arthur grinned, "But you did imagine it." He pointed out smugly.

Gwen shook her head, "Do you want to know what I imagined?" she ducked her head, "when I allowed myself to that is."

He tipped her head up, "Tell me."

She checked his wounds while she spoke.

"I pictured a day we could celebrate with _everyone_." She smiled.

"We'd be surrounded by our friends – people who know us, _know what it took_ for us to get to that day." Satisfied that he was going to be okay she covered him back up. "Don't you want that?"

Arthur leaned forward and Gwen helped him sit up, "_Of course_ I do." He took her small hands in his big ones. "I just fear we're not going to see that day."

Gwen made a face, "I'm not the one who keeps getting stabbed."

Arthur chuckled, "No, _you_ just get kidnapped or taken hostage every _now and then_."

She laughed; Arthur hadn't heard a more beautiful sound in his life.

"Marry me."

Gwen held his gaze, "On one condition." She said slyly.

"Anything." Arthur offered, not taking his eyes off her.

"Give them a chance." She implored.

"Who?" Arthur frowned.

"Everyone!"

Gwen frowned at him. "You can't turn your back on this entire kingdom because you want to be selfish." She raised an eyebrow, "Arthur, it doesn't get any simpler anywhere else."

"Life isn't meant to be easy." She said linking their fingers.

"You're telling me."

Gwen leant against him with a sigh. "Is _anything_ I'm saying making any difference?"

He pulled her closer, "When do I get to stop putting everyone else first?"

Arthur rested his head against Gwen's, "Why can't I live my life for me – us?"

"Because you're going to make a great king."

"So, you keep telling me."

Gwen exhaled slowly, "Part of that will be listening to those around you and _hearing them_. A great King serves his subjects, _not_ the other way around. He stands when others have fallen, takes responsibility for his actions and the people –_his people_ - should be able to feel safe in the knowledge that he's working _with_ them."

Arthur eyed her out of the corner of his eye, "It's when you say things like that, that make me wonder what you really think of my father."

Gwen's mouth twitched, "And perhaps one day I shall tell you."

Arthur grinned into the side of her head. "I shall look forward to that day."

"When we're alone, that's when you can speak your mind – threaten to leave it all behind, run away - _we'll plan our escape_ – and you can just be Arthur."

"You expect me to wait for these little moments to vent?"

She giggled, "Patience can be learned."

"You're being too practical." He frowned. "I'm alive and you're alive – I don't want to be reasonable!"

"Arthur."

He touched a kiss to the top of her head; Gwen closed her eyes and sighed.

"I like it when you say my name."

"I can tell."

She inhaled that pure Arthur scent for a moment, letting the calm wash over her.

"Okay, if we went where would we go?"

"Anywhere." He grinned. "And everywhere."

"We have no supplies."

"How do you think I survived out here? Part of knight training is finding food, water and shelter."

"We have no money."

"I'll find work."

Gwen smiled patiently, "Doing what?"

He raised an eyebrow, "You doubt my usefulness."

"You're a prince." She said carefully.

"And therefore completely helpless in the big, wide world?"

"Who would we rely on if we got into trouble?"

"Each other."

"You wouldn't _miss_ anything? There's not _one thing_ you'd regret leaving behind?"

"Just you." He sighed.

Gwen felt her face flush and she bit her lip – this wasn't going the way it should be. He was definitely winning.

Arthur peered down at her, "Are you _blushing_, Guinevere?"

She ignored him and pressed on. "Your father doesn't listen to you, he cuts you off emotionally, he isn't warm and is only kind when it suits him – when it involves someone he deems worthy. He's distant and he has no idea who you are."

"Is there a 'but' coming along anytime soon?"

"But he loves you and as his son _I_ expect you to respect that."

"_Respect_." Arthur scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"We're going home, no matter how long it takes me to convince you." Gwen warned.

"So, give up now? Is that what you're saying?"

"Save us both some time." Gwen agreed, doubting that he'd accept this easily.

Arthur snorted.

"And would you respect me if I gave up so easily?"

"It would make a nice change."

* * *

I figured I'd give them time to talk.

And why would he _want_ to go back? Of course he _should _but I can understand why running away together would have some appeal - it's very romantic.


	6. Affections

Ask and you will receive '_lacking a better name'_ - Love the name by the way, very original.

This is one time only, super speedy post because I'm in a good mood because: I finished this story - it's in **Nine Chapters **- I'm listening to happy/hopeful Imogen Heap ('First train home' and 'Tidal') and I got a review so soon after posting...normally it takes _ages_. Not that I'm complaining.

You may have noticed Chapter one is creatively titled _'Chapter 1',_ well that's because I'm titling these willy nilly - completely spontaneously...and if I get bored I'll probably go back to the numbers.

Enjoy :)

* * *

_"And would you respect me if I gave up so easily?"_

_"It would make a nice change."_

* * *

"You don't even know which way Camelot is." Arthur protested.

She looked up at him, "But you do."

He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"We can't be _too far_, I walked here in a day."

Arthur's face formed a genuine smile, "I still don't understand how you did it."

Gwen pushed a curl behind her ear, "I don't know. You were taking too long. A week?" she looked away. "And everyday _more_ reports of nothing! No one speaks your name in front of the King. Morgana's been crying herself to sleep…"

A tear slipped down her cheek, Arthur kissed it away.

"Merlin doesn't sleep, I know for a fact he's not eating – he goes out on the search and only comes back because he needs to check that you haven't returned."

"And you?" Arthur asked softly.

"Me?" Gwen asked, more tears falling as she remembered how she'd felt all week.

Drowning in the silence and the fear, no one to confide in.

She wiped her tears away, "I'm much better now, but they're still suffering."

Arthur sighed heavily, "Merlin shouldn't be allowed to join a rescue party when he's just as likely to need it himself."

He wound an arm around her waist," What of the men who drugged me?"

Gwen sighed. "Uther caught them crossing the border four days ago, they said you'd escaped – I don't think he _could_ believe them. They would have said anything if it meant saving themselves."

She burrowed closer to him, "You _were_ coming back weren't you?"

"What do you think I've been doing the last four days?" he asked indignantly.

"Your wound was fresh." She stated.

"I fell."

Gwen glanced up, about to say something – Arthur cut her off.

"Onto a bear." He admitted.

She swallowed, "You _fell_ onto a…bear?"

Arthur's eyes dared Gwen to find that amusing.

She pursed her lips, "Was it a _big_ bear?"

"Guinevere." He warned.

Her mouth twitched.

"Did you…_trip_?" she asked her eyes innocently wide.

"Guinevere."

Gwen reached up and cupped his cheek, pulling him close enough that she could press a soft kiss to his jaw – on one of his scratches.

"I love the way you say my name."

Arthur's cheek flushed, "So you're just teasing me, now?"

"Arthur it takes two – one to trick and one to fall for it," she explained.

He licked his bottom lip, "Why do I get the distinct impression that _I'm the one_ who's going to pay for being a bad influence on you?"

She flashed him a very familiar arrogant-looking smirk, "Sounds like your intuition's finally kicking in."

He laughed, "I would pay _good money_ to _never_ see that look on your face _ever_ again."

Gwen shrugged. "I'd settle for you agreeing to go home."

Arthur's brow furrowed as he considered the offer.

"Deal." He said finally.

Gwen pulled back from his side, getting ready to stand up, "You were going to agree to go anyway weren't you?"

He smiled. "Well, _now_ you'll never know."

Gwen rolled her eyes and got to her feet.

She offered him a hand up, he stared at it.

Gwen sighed, "This is never going to work if you can't trust me enough to let me help you." Arthur took her hand and let her help him to his feet; she put an arm around his waist to steady him.

"You're _so_ stubborn." She grumbled.

He laughed, "That's funny coming from _you_. You've barely said a word to me in _months_! And you definitely haven't looked _at_ me – I was starting to think I was invisible."

Gwen glanced around at the forest around them, the wind blowing at her hair softly.

"How would you know what I have and haven't looked at? You were avoiding me." She accused.

"Only after you started ignoring me." He replied, putting an arm around her shoulder.

Gwen laughed softly, "Quite a pair we make."

He looked down at her affectionately, "But you still came to my rescue."

She sighed, "Someone had to. Which way is Camelot?"

Arthur grinned, "Bored of me already?"

"No, I just want to get you back before you get an infection."

She gave him a look and he smirked.

"Arthur!"

"What if I'm not ready to go back?"

Gwen took her arm back and took a few steps away from him, her hands on hips.

"Well, I'd advise getting over that quickly – before I remember that you're the same man that looks down his nose at his best friend, ordered me around my own house when you stayed with me, lied." She paused raising an eyebrow, "Hasn't actually mentioned anything about his feelings, or given me any token of them, wants to run from his responsibilities leaving everyone thinking he's dead and DESPITE that proposed."

Arthur took a few cautious steps towards her, "You want me to court you? Bring you flowers? Jewellery? As tokens of my affections?"

Gwen scuffed her shoe in the dirt as Arthur took her hands in his.

"Well, flowers might be a nice start."

Nodding his head he let go of her hands and walked over to a nearby bush, plucking a small flower from it.

Returning to her side he presented it her solemnly, Gwen giggled looking at the tiny blossom in his rough hands.

Accepting it she slipped it behind one ear. The tiny red flower matching the colour of her cheeks.

"Thank you."

"Might there be _other_ ways I could show my affection for you?"

Gwen inclined her head towards him, "Other ways?" she asked softy.

Arthur smirked, reaching out to cup her face and drawing her closer.

Gwen's eyes fluttered shut as her heart beat faster.

He was close enough that his warm breath tickled her lips; when her eyes flew open as she heard something.

"Can you hear dogs?"

His eyes opened and he frowned at her. "Dogs?"

She turned her head to listen and the barking of dogs and flurry of feet reached her – carried by the wind.

She turned back to a sullen Arthur, placing a hand on his chest, "We've been found." She smiled.

"I would have got us back eventually." He muttered.

She patted his chest, "Yes, _eventually_." She laughed playfully.

Gwen moved off towards the sounds and Arthur followed behind her, slowly.

She heard the sounds of horses and a saw a flash of orange between the trees; Gwen stopped and looked back at him biting her lip.

Arthur stopped next to her, "If you're worrying about me walking, don't."

Gwen frowned, looking distracted. "Oh, I wasn't."

Her eyes flashed to his and she sighed. "I mean I am, worried. Of course I am." She said as her words tripped over themselves in a rush to leave her mouth.

Arthur studied her carefully, "Guinevere?"

She winced, "There's something I haven't told you."

* * *

TBC (I hate it when I'm reading and I reach one of those it's like a road block, *sigh* I'm such a hypocrite)

Thinking about how to tell Arthur was an interesting process (I'm not going to reveal what is going on here, **you'll just have to wait** - and **review**)...I had fun coming up with the wording (Though I'm sure it's nothing special).

Review and I'll update.

Hmmm...its a bit like a hostage situation, but I'm not trying to be mean - honestly :)


	7. Confessions

I think some of you may have guessed what Gwen hasn't revealed. ...I wouldn't want to tell him either.

**Silvercharm** - you're right about it being mean to leave on a cliffhanger...I sort of did it again, tho.

Thanks also to **LoveMyEnemy**, **Lacking a better name** and **CrayfordDresden,** reviews make me happy.

Setting: In case it's not clear Gwen's taken off on her own accord and funnily enough found him. He's a bit injured from his escape and subsequent wandering (hehe Bear) but not as bad as she first thought so he can walk.

* * *

Arthur studied her carefully, "Guinevere?"

She winced, "There's something I haven't told you."

* * *

He brushed a stray curl behind her ear, "Something important?"

Gwen looked like she was trying to form the right words and failing.

"You're going to _think_ it's important." She sighed.

Arthur waited patiently.

Gwen looked at the ground and laughed nervously, "You've been gone a week!" She started doubtfully, looking very regretful that she was speaking.

Avoiding looking in his eyes she continued, "And word _of course_ has spread to the surrounding regions. Your father's offered _rewards_ _and threats_ in equal measure for your location."

Arthur nodded. "Yes, _and_?"

She shifted her feet tensely, "Many have joined in the search." Gwen licked her bottom lip. "Lancelot was one of them – and there's the possibility that he's riding towards us right now." She finished, covering her eyes.

Arthur sucked in a quick breath and looked over her shoulder to the figures in the distance – the rider at the front in particular.

He scowled and looked back at her, "Guinevere."

She peeked out at him and he pulled her hands away from her face.

"How long has he been back?" he asked, jaw tense.

"A few days." She sighed.

"And you've spoken with him?"

Gwen rolled her eyes, "Yes." She admitted, pressing her lips together.

"And has he made you any offers I should know about?"

She frowned at him, pulling her hands back and crossing her arms across her chest.

"He may have said _something_." She shrugged, "But unfortunately I was too worried about _you_ to listen."

"And _now_ he's tracked you here." Arthur muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Gwen made a face, "That's a possibility." She acknowledged reluctantly.

"More then _a bloody possibility_ – he's followed you here like a lovesick puppy!"

"Aren't you forgetting that that's a GOOD thing? Now, we don't have to walk home!"

"Oh, you're _glad_ he showed up?" Arthur asked her dryly.

Gwen gave a frustrated growl, moving closer to him. "It doesn't matter that it's him! We're going home." She said, keeping her voice as even as she able.

He scowled at her, "Answer the question."

She shook her head, "Am I GLAD he's here?" she asked derisively.

Gwen looked over at the Lancelot, minutes from reaching them. They needed to resolve this.

She looked at Arthur and smoothed down her dress. "Yes, I bloody well am! Who else would follow a handmaiden into the forest?!" she snapped.

Arthur growled and Gwen pointed a finger in his face.

"No! You don't get to do this here, now. You don't get to be angry that he's rescued us! You don't get to be angry that he's spoken to me! _And you don't_ get to tell me who I can _and cannot_ have conversations with!"

Arthur's face remained unchanged; he stood so still he could have been a statue – except for the red face.

"You're a prince, someone of _noble_ blood – start acting like it!" she hissed.

"So, I'm just supposed to ignore his obvious affection for you?" He asked stiffly.

Gwen stepped close to him and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to centre herself.

She took a deep breath. "Arthur," Gwen reached for his hand. "What happened to being happy we were both alive? Dreaming of the future? I don't want to fight with you."

He squeezed her hand, tilting his head. "Funny, 'cause you know _exactly_ how to get a rise out of me."

She gave him a small smile, "Could you just be courteous for me? _Please_? I want to get you home – everybody's worried."

She could hear Lancelot's horse getting closer, Gwen pouted and Arthur chuckled.

"Fine." He answered shortly.

They turned to Lancelot as he arrived before them, dismounting quickly. Gwen smiled and Arthur did his best to look courteous.

* * *

Yeah....guess how long Arthur plays nice.

TBC.

Gwen always has to be the bigger person...its not fair, but that's the way the world works :)


	8. Frustration

Thanks to everyone sticking with this story, I'm sorry if it's a bit confusing - i sometimes forget that everyone can't see what I see when I read it.

**The story so far:**

Arthur got drugged and captured, he managed to escape after a few days - but was a bit disoriented and without a horse so his journey back was taking him a while. Gwen got sick of feeling helpless, watching everyone around her worry themselves sick and impulsively left to find him - no plan, no real direction, she just _somehow_ knew where he was (because their 'connected') - traveling on foot for about a day. Lancelot's realising she's gone has followed her - leading the search party he's in charge of (Why put him in charge you ask? Well because he's good at _everything_ isn't he *shrug*)...anyway finding them both.

* * *

Thank you: **LoveMyEnemy**, **lacking a better name** and **Annabel**.

This is the second last chapter. Gwen gets upset that Arthur and Lancelot ignore her efforts to calm them _and_ the fact that they drag up unpleasant memories - she feels helpless and frustrated and (hopefully) reacts accordingly.

Also, can I just add that with _'The Pattern'_ I had Gwen ask to stay because: 

1) it was Morgana, and in my stories (and my head) they're good friends, with a touch of that servant stuff still there.

2) Arthur was the only other witness and she did it because she's sick of one of them running away when they get into a fight - ie she decided to be the bigger person, be a little brave.

3) It was raining really hard and she was standing wet in the middle of the courtyard.

4) She'd want to make sure Merlin was gone from Morgana's room.

5) she realised she was being as stubborn as Arthur.

6) and perhaps she might want to share a smidge of what's going on with her to someone - ie Morgana.

:( I didn't mean for it to sound unGwen like, sorry Arria Rose.

* * *

Previously on Merlin:

They turned to Lancelot as he arrived before them, dismounting quickly. Gwen smiled and Arthur did his best to look courteous.

* * *

"Gwen." Lancelot greeted with a happy smile. "I see you've beat us to it – you should have told me you were an expert tracker."

She shrugged, "More like lucky." She said modestly.

Lancelot turned to Arthur and bowed, "Sire, are you well?"

Arthur had unconsciously moved closer to Gwen when Lancelot had dismounted, their bodies hiding their joined hands. He struggled with a smile for the man who had broken Gwen's heart once, as well as causing a rift between them.

"Better now that…_you're here_." Arthur looked over Lancelot's shoulder at the rest of the party hanging back a short distance away.

Lancelot turned back to Gwen, "You should have told me where you were going." He chastised gently. "Gauis had to give Morgana a sleeping draft to stop her chasing after you."

Gwen's face fell, "I didn't even think…" she sighed. "Is she okay?"

"She will be when we get you back to her." He inclined his head "Merlin's pretty worried himself but I assured him I would find you."

"I'm sure that made him feel so much better." Arthur muttered.

Lancelot glanced at him sharply, while Gwen sighed. "I assure you Sir that there was no doubt I would find her." He frowned.

"But you wouldn't have _had to_ if I hadn't gotten myself abducted. Is that what you're thinking?" Arthur asked, challenging Lancelot to speak his mind.

Gwen held up her free hand, "Arthur, you're putting words in his mouth."

Lancelot shook his head, "Gwen is too compassionate to say it but it was you're pride that got you captured."

"Well, I think I can-" Gwen begun as Arthur cut her off.

"My _pride_?" He asked stepping closer to Lancelot and forcing Gwen to do the same. "They drugged me!"

"You shouldn't have put yourself in that dangerous situation in the first place, which you would have realised had you been thinking properly." Lancelot said pointedly.

Gwen looked between the two men and sighed.

"Then perhaps your men might still be alive. Their families not mourning their loss."

Arthur glowered at him, "You forget who you're talking to."

Lancelot's lip curled, "And I think _you_ forget that you _asked_ my opinion. We are not in Camelot, _Arthur_ – I have no desire to blindly accept what you say as truth."

Gwen looked at him stunned, releasing Arthur's hand and slipping into the increasingly small space between the two men. Arthur's eyes were boring into Lancelot's – who was managing to look unaffected.

She put her hands on Arthur's chest holding him back, "Don't do anything you'll regret later." She advised.

Arthur let out a low growl. Gwen glanced over her shoulder at Lancelot.

"It would help if you wouldn't antagonize him." She frowned.

"What are you _really_ looking for?" Arthur gave him a teasing smile. "You think this is going to make up for abandoning her?" He laughed disbelievingly. "Do you think she'll _forgive_ you?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I would _never_ abandon her." Lancelot glowered.

Gwen felt tears start to gather, her lip trembled – neither of these things were noticed by either man.

"Now, who's expecting me to _blindly_ believe him?" Arthur sneered.

"From what I've heard _you're_ the one who let Guinevere down." Lancelot snapped, glaring over Gwen's shoulder.

Gwen swallowed.

Sniffing she stepped out from between them. They both frowned as if suddenly remembering her existence.

She waved her hands at them, "_No_, go on. Don't let me stop you. Why don't you just come to blows and get it over with?" she encouraged.

She sighed and Arthur and Lancelot both stepped towards her – but stopped when she glared.

"You can't _win_ a person, _but you can lose one_." She said through gritted teeth.

Gwen ran frustrated hands through her hair, shaking her head.

She held up a hand when Arthur started to say something. "UH! I don't want to hear it, I've heard enough from _you_." She looked at Lancelot and frowned. "From BOTH of you."

She glanced at the waiting rescue party, "Is there a reason they're hovering over there? What did you tell them?" She asked looking at Lancelot. Then shook her head angrily, "You know what? _It doesn't matter_!"

She started walking towards the people in the distance.

"Guine-" Arthur called out; Gwen spun around and interrupted him.

"_Sire_, I do hope you'll _respect_ my desire not to hear another word from either of you."

Arthur sighed and shut his mouth. Lancelot offered her an embarrassed smile.

She turned back to walking, stopping after a minute – realising neither of them were following.

Gwen rolled her eyes, and glanced over her shoulder at them. "Arthur, I'm disappointed but that _doesn't_ mean you have to stay in the woods, when I said _we're_ going home _I meant it_. Lance, you should _probably_ let Arthur have your horse – he…had some trouble with a bear." She turned back around. "I'd like to get back this century, gentlemen. Get a move on!"

* * *

Stupid boys! Final chapter's approaching.......

The way I saw it Arthur's finally got Gwen talking to him and 'seeing' him after a rift (which he blames almost entirely on Lancelot) and suddenly this GUY is back and talking to Gwen like they're friends, like she OWED him knowledge of her whereabouts. _Then_ he starts mentioning the people closest to Arthur and Gwen and Arthur's faux civility cracks.

And Lancelot's happy to retort back.

Not sure if I'm being unGwen like again by having her yell at both of them and order them about.

Did you notice last chapter I broke my Gwen not saying Lancelot's name thing?....guess I could have had a He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named thing going on but that would be EVEN more confusing and THEN it would turn into some bizarre game of 20 Q's in the middle of medieval England.

I shortened his name to 'Lance' at the end coz I'm REALLY sick of writing '_Lancelot_' (its cumbersome) and I figure Hey, he's been back a few days trying to comfort her - maybe make her laugh or smile and HE hasn't been worried sick about Arthur so she hasn't had to pretend with him...and I'm sure she'd get sick of saying '_Lancelot_' too.

Did they say 'gentlemen' in Medieval times? ...You know what? if the show doesn't stick to the times why should I?


	9. Apologies

With the final chapter pretty much I just wanted to solidify things, it's good to end with the characters happy and Morgana and Merlin needed to show up - I like the idea of the four of them hanging out. Sorry _Lance_.

So I've almost finished my newest fic...I somehow started writing in the middle and then worked out my ending and had to fill in the gap (still working on the gap) as well as the start. It's a future fic, a few years have gone by and our fav characters have matured a bit (but not enough to stop the banter and teasing) and of course there's trouble - it has Strong!Gwen in it. I tried to work on the dialogue to detail ratio a bit. I'm sort of happy with the way it turned out....might post it tomorrow.

Thanks to **ShiBurrowes** and **Broken and forgotten** for reviewing.

It's a weird feeling ending a story.

* * *

Gwen leant against the wall, letting the celebration banquet swirl around her.

She'd been lectured by both _Merlin and Morgana_ about disappearing without telling them first and _somehow_ that had led to Morgana guilting her into borrowing one of her dresses. So here she stood, decked out in a gorgeous red gown.

She wasn't given a choice about attending either.

Her eyes closed and she thought about Arthur, he'd done as she'd asked – he hadn't said a word to her since…though he hadn't stopped the looks – ones that tugged at her heart.

Lancelot on the other hand had caught up to her in the courtyard and gotten down on his knees, looking pleading, refusing to leave until she lifted her order of silence and forgave him. She'd tried ignoring him but having him fall to his knees every time she looked at him was distracting.

Gwen shook her head; the looks she'd received had been pretty stunned as well. Especially from Merlin. Eventually she'd just burst into giggles and relented. He'd promised never to upset her again. Of course that wasn't the same as promising not to fight with Arthur, but she's accepted it.

She sensed someone settle next to on the wall and opened her eyes.

Arthur nodded at her, Gwen sighed.

"If you have something to say, lets hear it." She muttered.

He pulled a hand from behind his back and held it out, his fingers curled in his palm.

Gwen gave him a questioning look and he opened his fist to reveal a small, slightly squished red flower.

"You dropped this."

She gasped, a hand going to her throat, "Oh, _Arthur_." She sighed.

He grinned at her, taking the blossom between two fingers and tucking it behind her ear. "Am I forgiven, then?"

She hid a smile, "_You_ said you'd be courteous." She laughed, "If that was your courteous I'd hate to see you act outwardly hostile."

Arthur bowed his head, "I may have overreacted."

"_And_ drawn him into an argument." Gwen murmured.

"And I'm glad you stopped me before it could go any further." He conceded. "I behaved appallingly and I'm sorry I disappointed you."

He gave her a charming grin as he looked at her admiringly, "But may I say, you look breathtaking tonight, Guinevere."

Gwen shook her head, "Blame Morgana." She sighed. "I owe her for wandering off apparently."

"It seems we are all indebted to each other." Arthur remarked.

"Who am I indebted to?" Merlin asked walking out from behind Arthur.

Gwen looked at Arthur and raised her eyebrows, waiting for his reply.

Arthur frowned, "Go away, Merlin. Go eavesdrop on someone else's conversation."

Gwen moved forward and put her hand on Merlin's shoulder, "I'm indebted to you."

"Me?"

"Him?"

She looked at the two men before her, "_Yes_, Merlin's the first person that told me not to believe everything you say." She said looking at Arthur with a smile. "And that ground breaking news was just what I needed to hear."

Arthur frowned at Merlin who laughed.

"Which means that Arthur's indebted to you." Gwen continued.

"How do you figure that?" Arthur frowned.

She smiled, "Because that was the moment I realised that you were human – you make mistakes just like everyone else."

"Gee, thanks Merlin." Arthur muttered.

"Don't worry about it." Merlin said graciously.

Arthur stared at Merlin, "You can go now."

"_Now_, now. Play nice, _Arthur_." Morgana interjected, moving around Gwen and completing the circle.

She linked her arm with Gwen's, "Are you having fun?"

Gwen gave her a mischievous grin, "Of course, my lady." She said dipping her head.

Morgana bumped her shoulder with hers, "_Ordering_ you to attend was the _only_ way I could get you here, Gwen. _Don't blame me_ for you being stubborn."

Arthur smirked, "My sentiments exactly."

Gwen made a face at him, "_You_ can talk."

Merlin laughed, "Isn't it lovely to be together again? Everything back to normal?"

Gwen and Arthur shared a look, which Morgana followed amused.

Merlin looked around their little circle waiting for someone to agree with him.

"Well?"

Arthur finally looked away from Gwen to give Merlin a disgusted look, "I don't know where you've been living for the last year _Merlin_ but normal for us generally involves trouble."

"And chaos." Gwen added, raising an eyebrow.

"_And_ fun." Morgana added with a smirk.

"And sometimes an assassin." Arthur muttered.

"Or a hostage situation." Gwen grinned.

"Or a fire." Morgana said dryly.

"And _usually_ magic." Merlin nodded absently.

The three of them turned to look at him.

Merlin flushed, "Well, it does!" he protested. "Why are you all looking at me like I just confessed my _undying_ love for _Uther_?"

There was an awkward silence as Arthur gaped at him.

Morgana's eyes widened and she giggled, looking over at Gwen who started giggling as well.

"Your _what_?!" Gwen burst out in-between giggles.

For Arthur all it took was a particularly incredulous look from Gwen for him to erupt into roaring laughter.

Merlin looked at them all indignantly.

"You're such an idiot, Merlin" Arthur spluttered, wiping at his eyes.

Gwen recovered and smirked at Arthur, "Why don't you tell us about your incident with the bear and we'll see who's worse." She challenged.

Morgana stopped giggling, "Bear?"

Arthur glowered at Gwen and she laughed, turning to Morgana. "Guess how he got the scratches on his stomach."

* * *

So that's it for this one....

I was practically dying waiting for _Lancelot and Guinevere_ to air but this time I thought I was fine waiting for 2 weeks...but day-by-day I'm getting impatient - **I wanna see how Arthur treats Gwen now**, I wanna see how they're going to fit Camelot getting a new Queen into the space of **2 episodes** and I want some Merlin and Gwen talking - come on writer's ONE conversation wouldn't hurt - we didn't even get to see Merlin talk Gwen into letting Arthur stay with her!

So yes, rant over. Sorry about that.

I'm going to picture Arthur falling on a bear to cheer myself up.


End file.
